The present disclosure relates generally to product picking systems and methods for picking products.
Raw material goods and manufactured goods (collectively “products”) are often stored in a warehouse or a distribution center (collectively “warehouse”) before the products are shipped out to suppliers, distributors, consumers, and businesses worldwide. Each warehouse often includes a designated slot for each arriving product. Several identical products may be stored at the same designated slot. The designated slot may be based on product type, product velocity, product weight, as well as various other considerations for slotting arriving products.
When an order for the product is received, the product is selected from the product's designated storage slot. An employee, upon receiving instructions to retrieve the product, travels to the location of the warehouse where the product is stored, selects the product, and travels to a loading area of the warehouse, where the product is loaded onto a transportation vehicle and transported to another warehouse or to the purchaser.